


Search for the answers that lie beyond

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Interaction, F/M, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only time can bring all the answers Daenerys wants. In the meantime she ponders on what happened, who she is, was and going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search for the answers that lie beyond

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "Sensorium"  
**Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/)**daswaisenhaus** : [#_2133] _Who we are is not who we were; it's practice for who we become._  
**Prompt:** [](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**puzzleprompts**](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/) all the prompts for July: ( **Power Hour:** Telepathy, **Creature Feature:** Dragon, **Classified Section:** Spy, **Adulting Sucks!:** juggling work and romantic life, **Cosmic Constant:** Moon, **Geology Rocks:** Cave, **Random Descriptor:** Metallic, **Random Object:** Timepiece (Hourglass)

 

 

Daenerys lies awake, not able to sleep. The man beside her stirrs, but doesn’t wake. The woman watches his face, sees that his eyes are moving under the lids, and wonders what he’s dreaming of.  
Her? Another woman from his past? Or a battle, long since fought or still lying ahead?  
Daenerys sighs and gets up, wraps the blanket around her naked body and walks to her balcony into the pleasant coolness of the night. The moon is shining bright and she looks up.  
“Moon Of My Life,” she whispers softly, the words bringing her back to a time everything seemed easier.  
“My Sun And Stars,” she hears a deep throaty voice, and though she knows it’s just her imagination, she finds comfort in it. For a few seconds at least before the longing kicks in.  
Longing for another life with Khal Drogo by her side and a strong healthy son in her arms. Pictures she buries deep in her memories during the day, when she cannot allow any sign of weakness, any emotionality, when she has to abandon the woman she could’ve been to the Queen she is now.  
This Queen is lonely, and this is the way it must be. Sure, she has her loyal advisors … but are they? Are they loyal?  
She thinks of another man that has been at her side a long time before it turned out he was nothing but a spy, sent by her enemies hungry for information on how to kill her best.  
Dany snorts, a small smile tugging at her lips. So many had tried to bring her down, and they all failed.

‘No, let the Queen rest for now,’ she thinks and shakes her head to rid herself of these notions.  
She hears Daario moan in his sleep and turns around, can’t keep herself from wondering if _(when)_ HE will betray her.  
Many have sworn their love to her, but it all turned out to be a lie. All that’s left is hurt, but to be honest, that is quite alright because exactly THIS made her the Queen she is today. Dany is sure that she wouldn’t have come this far if she still were Khal Drogo’s Khaleesi. She is so close to finally get what is rightfully hers, what she yearned for all her life. Not a husband or an heir, but the iron throne.  
“And I must reach it alone,” she says to confirm herself and nods, banishing any fear or doubt. A Queen doesn’t have friends or lovers - she has followers or enemies, and there can’t be anything in between.

There’s a ringing in her mind, a cry, and it reaches deep down into her heart.  
“Mother,” it’s calling with voiceless pleas. “Let us out!”  
Daenerys closes her eyes in agony. “You know I can’t,” she’s answering with the same voice, directing it at two of her children she had to chain up in a dark cave.  
She wonders if _(when)_ there will be a day they’re not longer sending out affection but hate towards her human mother, if _(when)_ there won’t be any love left to keep them from just devouring her …  
Drogon has already abandoned his mother, flew off to whereever to have a taste of freedom she denies his brothers.  
“Mother,” the call rings through her again, and Dany opens her eyes and returns to her chambers, glances at the hourglass that shows how many time is left until she has to attend her duties again. Audiences, schemes, demands, claims, decisions, judgements …  
The still of the night will be forgotten and the harsh noises of the day kick in to usher the Woman out and bring forth the Queen.  
‘Still a few hours,’ Dany thinks and leaves the room, passes the Unsullied that watch the corridors, not glancing towards one of them. They don’t even move as she walks on, already used to the wandering of their Queen.  
Only when she descends the steps and walks outside two of them start to follow her, not speaking, not thinking, only watching over her, and Daenerys doesn’t send them away.  
“Open,” she orders when she reaches the stone block to keep the dragons, her children at bay.  
She doesn’t have to wait long until the cries that tormented her mind also ring in her ears, finally subsiding when she enters the cave until only a pitiful purr-like sound can be heard.  
“Shhhh,” the Mother of Dragons soothes her children as they gather around (as far as the chains allow it) and stretch their long necks to be petted by her.  
Dany kneels down, letting Viserion rest his nuzzle in her lap while Rhaegal nudges her shoulder and the woman embraces him.  
“I’m so sorry, my children,” she says and starts to hum a lullaby for them, ignoring the metallic glint the fire of the torches casts upon their chains. “I promise you’ll be free soon.”  
Daenerys feels that they believe her, still love her … but she can’t fight the question rising up in her mind once more: _How long until ...?_


End file.
